1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment for an ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic probe, an electronic device, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
A known example of a device for emitting ultrasonic waves toward an object and receiving reflected waves coming from interfaces of different acoustic impedance in the interior of the object is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for examining the interior of a human body.
As an ultrasonic probe to be used in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2007-142555 discloses a feature in which piezoelectric elements are arrayed in a matrix array and caused to emit ultrasonic beams. Expected examples of applying ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses include expansion into health care fields in which image diagnosis of a surface layer of a subject is used, such as measuring the visceral fat and measuring the blood flow rate. Such applications also include a considerable need for miniaturized, portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses.